1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable lamp shade and more particularly pertains to directing light by adjusting one or more panels of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lamp shades is known in the prior art. More specifically, lamp shades heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering lamps are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,385 to Jeckle discloses a shaped lamp shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,027 to Stark discloses a collapsible lamp shade having interchangeable configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,653 to Porter discloses a lamp shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,714 to Stewart discloses a bookholder with adjustable shade.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,593 to Hilsdale discloses a lamp shade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable lamp shade for directing light by adjusting one or more panels of the apparatus.
In this respect, the adjustable lamp shade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of directing light by adjusting one or more panels of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable lamp shade which can be used for directing light by adjusting one or more panels of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lamp shades now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved adjustable lamp shade. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved adjustable lamp shade and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved adjustable lamp shade for use in association with a table lamp having a threaded upper bolt and a light source, the apparatus comprising, in combination: a center support formed of four metal rods arranged in a generally rectangular configuration, the approximate center point of each rod including three indents positioned one above the other, the center support including a cross plate coupled to two opposing rods of the center support, the cross plate including a centrally positioned aperture; a shade frame including a front panel, a rear panel and two side panels, each panel being formed in a generally trapezoidal configuration with a short upper shaft, a long lower shaft and two side shafts, the upper and lower shafts being positioned parallel with respect to each other, each upper shaft including a detent extending therefrom, each upper shaft including a long cylindrical central clip, the upper shafts of the front and rear panels further including two short cylindrical side clips, the central clip of each panel being coupled to a rod of the center support adjacent the indents, the detent of the upper shaft of each panel adapted to be coupled within an indent of a rod, this configuration enabling a user to swivel a panel to one of three positions independently of the other panels, in an operative orientation a user raising one or more panels of the shade frame in order to direct light in a specific direction, in an inoperative orientation the front and rear panels resting upon the side panels in an overlapping configuration; a plurality of shade cover sets, each set comprising four shade covers, each cover being affixed around the rods of a panel of the shade frame; and a filial fabricated of glass and formed in a generally cone shaped configuration with a patterned exterior surface and a threaded interior, the shade frame and center support being positioned over a table lamp with the central aperture of the cross plate being positioned around the threaded upper bolt, the filial being coupled to the threaded upper bolt, the filial securing the shade frame to the lamp.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable lamp shade which has all the advantages of the prior art lamp shades and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable lamp shade which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable lamp shade which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable lamp shade which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an adjustable lamp shade economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable lamp shade which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable lamp shade for directing light by adjusting one or more panels of the apparatus.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable lamp shade for use in association with a table lamp with a threaded upper bolt and a light source, the apparatus comprises a center support formed of a plurality of rods, a cross plate with a centrally positioned aperture being coupled to the center support; and a shade frame formed of a plurality of panels, each panel having an upper shaft including a plurality of clips, the shade frame being coupled to the rods of the center support center support by the clips, the clips allowing a user to swivel each panel of the shade frame independently of the other panels, in an operative orientation a user raising a single panel of the shade frame in order to direct light in a specific direction.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.